


Ollivander's

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ollivander's

"Harry Potter," Ollivander said from behind the counter. "Owner of a most celebrated wand of holly and phoenix feather."

Harry smiled. "It's Albus's turn today."

Ollivander looked Al up and down. "Let's see which wand will choose you today, young Mr Potter."

The first, a hawthorn and unicorn hair wand which made his father frown as Ollivander announced its components, sparked and smoked and Al put slid it back across the counter. 

After several more tries, Al picked up a pale wand and immediately felt his heart race, magic tingling up his spine.

"Birch and dragon heartstring, an excellent combination."


End file.
